Por probar, nadie muere
by Psycho-Pacgirl
Summary: Ryouko tenía curiosidad y quería internarlo para saber lo que se siente, pero la única a la que puede preguntar es a Satsuki porque ya lo ha hecho... muchas veces... demasiadas... Ya de ahí una cosa llevó a otra y...


**_ Advertencias:_**** es un intento de humor y puro ****_Crack!_**** No os lo toméis enserio. Ah, y hay algo que se puede malinterpretar pero la única pareja (y ligera) sería Gamako (GamagorixMako). (Es que son tan monos (L))**

"Ñaka"** = diálogo**

_Ñaka_ **= pensamientos, sonidos y títulos**

**_Ñaka_ = canto**

** (Nota para las fans de DdN: ¡Perdonad! ¡No me matéis! ¡Intentaré publicarlo lo más pronto que pueda! ¡Pero no me matéis todavía!)**

**_ Disclaimer:_**** No me pertenece ni ****_KlK_**** ni la saga mencionada (se-cre-to) en el fic.**

* * *

Ryouko simplemente quería saber cómo se sentía, una sola vez ya que ya había visto a Satsuki hacerlo incontables veces. Era pura curiosidad. Porque no entendía porqué su... su... su... h-he-herma-na lo hacía tanto. Y... Ragyo (¿si no se sentía cómoda todavía llamando Satsuki h-h-h-herm-mana, que esperabas de "su madre" que había intentado matarlas, no sólo a ellas, sino a toda la humanidad también?) igual, parecía que se llevaba en la sangre.

(Aunque Ryouko nunca había visto a su padre hacer algo así. La cosa es que ni siquiera sabía si su padre conocía a alguien más aparte de los del internado en el que estaba hasta que Mikisugi le dijo que era amigo de su padre y ayudaba a _Nudist Beach_, así que dudaba realmente si su padre alguna vez lo hubiera hecho.)

...Lo más seguro es que viniera de parte de madre...

Pero bueno, ella ya estaba decidida y ahora no iba a echarse hacia atrás. Porque, por favor, ¡ha peleado con nada más que un trozo tela que se levantaba más veces aún que el número de croquetas que ha hecho la señora Mankanshoku a lo largo de toda la serie! ¡Cómo puede darle vergüenza intentar preguntarle algo como eso a... a... asuhermana! _¡Toma! ¡A que esa no te la esperabas! ¡De seguida!_

_Ejem._ A lo que iba, que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Así iba con sentimientos encontrados Ryouko Matoi-Kiryuin a hacerle la gran pregunta a la Kiryuin mayor. Y abriendo de una patada las (gigantescas) puertas de la habitación de la susodicha.

(Pero no podía llamarse como tal ya que dicha habitación era una ala entera con cuarto propio, cinco habitaciones de invitados, ocho baños, cocina propia, sala de estar, sala de reuniones y sala de ocio. Vamos, que lo normal para un rico que se baña en oro líquido, por favor.)

"¡Satsukii!" Gritó Ryouko al más puro estilo de delincuente buscando pelea que tanto la caracterizaba. _¿Qué? Las costumbres tardan en morir._ "¡Quiero hacer eso de la entrada épica y todopoderosa que siempre haces!"

Claro que estamos hablando de la chica que ha peleado por salvar la humanidad de una loli y una bollera incestuosas con la ayuda de unos organización de nudistas, una familia loca por la comida y el dinero y estudiantes con complejo perritos falderos (sin ofender a toda la academia Honnouji). Por supuesto que siempre se va a meter en situaciones que no ocurrirían ni en sus más salvajes sueños (pesadillas de unas pocas muchas personas desnudas... Uh, ¿era ella o de repente había pasado una brisa muy fría?)

Entonces, tomando todo esos extraños ingredientes y arrojándolos a una olla es igual a locura y muchísima mala suerte... La suya al hablar antes de procesar que la élite de Honnouji, Mikisugi y Kinagase estaban en de reunión con Satsuki._ Genial, perfecta, espléndida, maravillosa, soberbia y reverenda put-_

"¿Ryouko?" Preguntó una voz. Y la mencionada se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Honnouji estaba delante de ella mirándola con preocupación. Se acercó hasta juntar sus frentes y Ryouko se sonrojó. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a todo esto de hermanas y amor fraternal de alguien a la que había intentado matar. "No tienes fiebre," dijo alejándose, mirándola directamente a los ojos. "¿será algo de las croquetas de _noséqué_?"

"..." Tardó unos segundos más en entender lo que había dicho. "¿Qué? ¡No! Es que... quería probarlo... a ver lo que se sentía... y eso..." Ha medida que seguía hablando la frase se iba haciendo más baja y el sonrojo más grande. ¡Menos mal que ha peleado desnuda que si no ya estaría muerta de la vergüenza! ¡Menos mal!

"Claro que puedes, Ryouko" Fue la respuesta automática de Satsuki.

"¿...Eh?" Y esa era la inteligente pregunta de Ryouko.

"Vamos" Con ligera curva en su labios. _Ah_, pensó Ryouko. Eso la había dejado atontada. Le gustaba cuando su hermana sonreía, la hacía sentir feliz.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y a partir de ahí comenzó una locura aún mayor (porque la locura era imposible, siempre iba creciendo, así que todavía no podía decir que fuera la mayor).

"¡Satsuki_-sama_!" Fue el grito grupal de todos, aunque Nonon fue con un "_-chan_". Ja, os reto a ver si adivináis quién dice qué ahora.

_Tic._

"¡No puedes hacer eso, Matoi! ¡Esa es una posición priviligiada de Satsuki_-sama_!" Sep, el perrito faldero _number one_.

_Tic. Tic._

"¡¿Quién te crees tú para hacer la gran entrada de Satsuki_-chan_?!" La que tiene un complejo de la tipa esa de Harry Potter.

_Tic, tic, tic._

"Ooh, ¿quién iba esperar algo así de Ryouko_-kun_?" El espía nudista (?).

_Tic tic tic tic._

"Os diré dos cosas. Primera: hacéis demasiado ruido. Segunda: no esperaba que Ryouko Matoi pidiese hacer algo así." El que tiene complejo de gallo.

_Tictictictictic._

"Mhm, interesante. Esto es algo que tengo que añadir a la base de datos" A éste no hay ni que mencionarlo. (Ya no se le ocurre más a la autora.)

_¡BAM!_

"¡¿Aaah?! ¡¿Quién os creéis para hablar así de mí?! ¡¿Es que nunca os ha entrado curiosidad por probarlo?! ¡Y no me lo neguéis!" Explotó.

Silencio.

"¡Matoi! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Va contra las reglas intentar algo así! ¡Sólo la presidenta de Honnouji, Satsuki_-sama_, puede hacerlo! ¡Esta en el libro de reglas de hierro de Honnouji!" Y ya vamos de nuevo, pedazo complejo de perrito faldero que tiene.

"¡Eso!" _Otra vez en sincronía, ¿es que lo practican o algo? _No le extrañaría.

"Sí, sí. Claro, eso es sólo en el calendario escolar, estamos en las vacaciones de verano y Satsuki todavía no ha sido elegida como presidenta. ¿Quién dice que no se puede intentar, ah?" Con lo brazos cruzados, pensando seriamente en utilizar sus tijeras. _¡Un par de cortes y adiós perritos falderos! ¡Juas, juas, juas!_

Pero tenéis que comprenderla, Ryouko estaba ya que se tiraba de los pelos con esta gente. ¡¿Es que no había ni uno sólo normal?! ¡La única persona relativamente normal que conocía era el mayordomo de Satsuki (Senketsu no contaba porque era _un uniforme de marinera_)! Así que, como siempre, había soltado lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza en un intento de defenderse.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había metido la pata.

Una persona normal se callaría con un razonamiento así, pero el problema era ese, estas _personas_ _no_ son normales. De ahí el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna.

...

"¡Satsukii_-chaan_! ¿Puedo intentarlo?"

_...Paso de todo..._

"...Claro, Nonon."

_...Que se vayan a zurzar...,_

"¡Hurra!"

_ ...al cuerno...,_

"¡Satsuki_-sama_! ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!"

_...a montarse en un pony sin alas para que se caigan y se estampen contra el suelo..._

"¿Ah? ¿Es que el mono de la montaña quiere fanfarronear para llamar la atención de los demás monos y que te conviertan en el rey de todos los monos?"

_ ¡Me da igual!_

"¡Cierra esa venenosa boca, maldita víbora!"

_¡Sólo quiero hacer una pequeña, diminuta e _insignificante_ cosa!_

"Mhm, también puede que podamos usar la misma luz para presentarnos a nosotros, la élite de la Academia Honnouji."

_Pero estos siguen dale que te pego con lo mismo, ¡que cansinos!_

"¡Sileeencioo!"

El grito resonó por toda la mansión, algunos cristales se rompieron de la fuerza de su voz y todos los animales que había en un radio de 50 metros alrededor de la (enorme, gigantesca, titánica) mansión huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Este es Ira Gamagori para ti.

"¡Nadie tiene el derecho de hacer la gran entrada de Satsuki_-sama_! ¡Si lo hacemos todos, ¡la posición de Satsuki_-sama_ quedaría más rebajada y no la respetarían porque entonces estaría a un nivel un poco más alto que el nuestro! ¡Satsuki_-sama_ debe estar por encima de todos como la diosa todopoderosa de la gran Academia Honnouji!"

Otro silencio.

Por todos los nudistas de _Nudist Beach_, ¿qué pasa hoy con tantos silencios extraños que parecen que loqueaban (?) más la situación?

_**¡Aaleluyaa!**_

¡Mira, la que faltaba!

"¡No y no y no y no y no! ¡Ryouko_-chan_ tiene razón! ¡Porque es en verano y la gente está a la playa y la gente se pone roja como un camarón y la gente es comida por los tiburones que nadan en la playa! ¡Así que Ryouko_-chan_ tiene razón porque la gente está en la playa y vosotros aquí de reuniones! ¡Así que Ryouko_-chan_ tiene razón porque no hay ningún problema en convertirse por una vez en una diosa todopoderosa como Satsuki_-sama_ hace porque no hay nadie más aparte de vosotros podríais ver a Ryouko_-chan_ hacer de diosa todopoderosa y vosotros sabéis que la única diosa todopoderosa que queréis es Satsuki-_sama_! ¡Así que Ryouko_-chan_ tiene razón porque no hay ningún problema! ¡Ryouko_-chan_ tiene razón! ¡Ryouko_-chan_ tiene razón! ¡Ryouko_-chan_ tiene razón!"

¿Hace falta mencionar que todo esta discurso ha tenido también un montón de movimientos raros con las manos, coloreados extraños y poses aún más raras y extrañas? Nah, creo que no.

Y claro, el silencio que le seguía parece que ya era por vicio, pero parece que era el último (por ahora) ya que el perro pervertido estaba rojo. _Ooh, parece que Mako estaba empezando a tener bastante influencia sobre alguien,_ pensó divertida Ryouko. _Bueno, mejor para mí, ya tengo Satsuki y a Mako para que el grupo de perritos no me haga nada._

Y una carcajada empezó a resonar en la habitación. Buscando la fuente de esta, se giró para ver cómo la presidenta de Honnouji reía y reía hasta tener ligeras lagrimitas en los ojos. Vaya, parece que el dicho de "hablando del rey de Roma, la cabeza asoma" puede ser mencionado aunque dicho "rey" estuviera presente en el transcurso de todo lo ocurrido

Ryouko la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero pronto empezó a temblar y simplemente empezó a reír también. Mako no tardó en unirse también y poco a poco, todos los que estaban reunidos (los de _Nudist Beach_ estaban sonriendo).

En un momento desprevenido, Ryouko cogió la mano de su hermana y salió corriendo, todos los demás las seguían de cerca, empezando a gritar de nuevo.

_Bueno,_ pensó Ryouko, _una pelea de estas de vez en cuando tampoco está mal._ No, si con esto veía a su hermana de esta manera. _Nada mal._

(Al final acabaron todos castigados y sin hacer nada por haber roto la infame luz misteriosa y todopoderosa por una nueva pelea. Pero Ryouko seguía pensando que había merecido la pena a pesar de todo.)

* * *

**¡Tachán! Espero que os haya gustado. :D ¡Los reviews son bienvenidos!**


End file.
